Once again, will you accept?
by royale26
Summary: He's been living in this darkness for how many years. Was it a year? Ten? Or a hundred? He doesn't know. He lost count already until he woke up in the middle of the night, dreaming of her smiling at him again. Is there hope after all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He's been living in this darkness for how many years. Was it a year? Ten? Or a hundred? He doesn't know. He lost count already until he woke up in the middle of the night, dreaming of her smiling at him.

His heart thumped so fast that he felt _alive_ once again. A silent hope emerged to his chest. Is she alive? But how? It was impossible. She was human after all. Guilt engulfed his heart. If only… if only he was there at that time. Tears fell from his amber eyes.

Her death came as a shock to him, choking him slowly, harshly, painfully. He wanted to die but he knew she would not be happy. He stared at the mirror and he thought he saw her smiling at him. If this is a nightmare, he will welcome it gladly.

An image of her coughing blood ruined his thoughts again, pulling him down to unimaginable depths. The image of her lovely large purple eyes being drained by death will forever hunt his mind and his heart. He wanted to scream.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and a voice was clearly heard, "Master, Lord Ishida is outside, he said that there is something important that he wanted to tell you."

"Tell him to go away." Ichigo replied, not in the mood to talk to anyone since the past years.

The butler gulped, "He said it has something to do with Ms. Rukia."

Ichigo lifted his head, "Tell him if he wants to die, I could do it gladly without saying her name."

"So you're still sulking here Ichigo?" a man's voice interrupted.

"Ishida." Ichigo murmured.

"I guess I'll just say it, then maybe you will go outside of this damned palace, I saw Rukia yesterday."

* * *

**Authors note: I do hope you'll enjoy! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**To the reviews, faves and alerts, every time I receive one I was like KYAHHHHHHH! Yes! Thank you! It overwhelms me, for a beginner like me, your support strives me further(teary-eyed).**

**To those who are reading _Someday My Queen,_ it's because of you guys that I continue writing :)**

**And of course to those who are reading this fanfic, I hope the next chapter will satisfy you :))**

**Off with the next chapter :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Ichigo felt himself stiffen and he could hardly breathe. Rukia is alive? Is he hearing things? Then images of her laughing at him drowned his thoughts. What was real? Is this reality? He felt like a statue that simply waited as time passed him unknowingly. But then, if she was alive, how? He saw her dying right in front of his eyes. He was there. That was the first time he felt useless in his entire life, the time she died.

Then he heard Ishida faking a cough as if trying to get his attention. With his speed he immediately grabbed the collar of Ishida's shirt. "Shut the fuck up!"

Ishida calmly stared at him, "Finally, it seems like you're getting back with your old self Ichigo, I suddenly realized I prefer this side of yours than the one who locks himself up in his room and mope around all the rest of his life."

Suddenly realizing he grabbed his friend's shirt, Ichigo slowly let go of him and put his hands at the sides of his face, "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"What I said was true Ichigo. I do not know how though. By the time I approached her, she disappeared in the crowd, but I knew it was her. Anyway, your shout sucks."

Ichigo glared at his friend, but instead of seeing him, he saw her. Then as if it was like yesterday, he remembered one scene when he was still with Rukia before she died.

* * *

_Her sleeping peaceful face warmed his heart. A smile lifted the corner of his lips, how he wished that she will always stay as this. He took her hand. He hated to do this for he knew she will wake up. But he can't help it, longing to touch her won over his mind. He wanted to make sure that she's there, afraid that the moment he'll let go of her that she might disappear._

"_Ichigo." A sleepy smile greeted him "You came."_

"_Of course," he murmured and gently touched her face, "I miss you."_

_Musical laughter filled the whole room, contagious for it gave shine to Ichigo's eyes. "You came here yesterday, you're becoming corny my sweet." _

"_I can't help it Rukia, I'm addicted to you as much as an alcoholic does to wine." He murmured as he closed his eyes, savouring the warmth that came from her hand as he lifted it to touch his cheek._

_She sat down and smiled gently for him. It was simple but the affection that radiated from her eyes is enough for him as his gentle gaze roamed over her face, "You have such a sweet tongue." An embarrassed smile crossed her features, "You spoil me too much."_

"_It's not my fault for treasuring you like this. "he murmured as he gave her a smirk which made her heart jump, he never fails to do it always, "I blame you my dear."_

_She cutely pouted, "It is not me who's at fault. How rude of you to put the blame on me."_

_He leaned towards her until his forehead touched hers, his amber eyes became unreadable as he looked at her purple eyes, his smirk remained, "I indeed put the blame on you, you must be a witch to charm me like this,"_

_She chuckled, "And now you're calling me names? But if I am one, I would have put a spell on you to stay forever at my side."_

"_You wound me," he whispered, his baritone voice a chocolate to her ears, "I will always be by your side, witch or not." His smirk widened._

"_Stop this nonsense." She tried to get up but his grip made her impossible to do so._

_His stare seemed to pierce her thoughts. He embraced her with such intensity that it seems she'll be gone. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth that he emits and wished that they could always stay like this forever._

* * *

"Ichigo." A voice firmly said, breaking Ichigo's trance.

Ichigo stared at his friend, his resolve firm, "Where did you see her? As long as there is hope, I can't let the chance slip."

A smile lifted Ishida's mouth, "That's the Ichigo I know."

* * *

**Special thanks to: xlove-kawaix, Tomori-Chan, Snowyncess, Misaki Sayuri, YuuraOokami666, Shadekitteh301 and Unwavering Heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Additional reviews faves and alerts, :D thank you! These make me want to write more. No kidding guys, your support encourages me :D **

**Off with the next one.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_He felt so nervous. There was something off this time. Normally, he is the type who does not go with things like this but for some reason, something makes him uncomfortable. As time passes by, the dread he feels go stronger which makes his breath go heavier by every minute._

_He thought of her because she always effortlessly makes him smile. Just by her presence alone was enough. But now, even thinking of her makes him feel uncomfortable. He rubbed his temples and tried to relax as the piles of papers seemed like a bunch of useless things to him._

_He inhaled and he saw her pleading look. Worry etched through his handsome visage and realization struck him hard to the face. "Rukia!" shouted his mind._

_He run as fast as he could that he seemed like a wind that simply passes by. He knew it. If only he had listened to his instincts earlier then he would have gone before._

_Opening Rukia's window as he usually does, the smell of blood immediately greeted him. Then he saw her lying on the floor and breathing heavily._

_"Rukia!" he screamed and immediately grabbed her._

_She simply held her hand, "Just stay here. Please." She whispered and agony ripped his heart, even by whispering alone seemed to give her much effort._

_"You need to be tended my love." He whispered, trying not to show how worried he is for he knew it will affect her current situation._

_She shook her head barely, "I will not make it."_

_"Rukia.." he murmured._

_A smile lifted the corner of her lips, "Please, just stay." Then she coughed blood._

_And before Ichigo could reply, slowly he saw how the light faded from her eyes. He was suddenly rendered speechless. He felt so useless. "Rukia." He murmured. "Please.. Rukia." His voice wavered, "Come on." He held her wrists and felt no pulse in them. No, this cannot be. He touched her face, it was still warm despite the cold night. It was hard to believe. But here he is, currently seeing things._

_If only he was earlier, if only.._

_Then a shrill of cry awoke the entire night._

* * *

A woman woke up, her large purple eyes adjusting to the little light which came from the lamp. Her heart beat so fast that the sensation that she felt a while ago felt so real. She could still feel the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth, the stab on her heart. She tried to stand to get some water but her knees gave up.

She took a deep breath, what's with the dream that made her to be affected like this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time is an essence. For someone like him, time is something he never treasured but it all changed when he met her. She gave him the meaning why humans value time so much. When he met her, all he could think is how to make her happy since he knew that human lives are short.

He was a careless man who only cared for himself and who, like most of his kind look down on humans. But her beauty astounded him, made him unsure of himself. At first he wondered if she is actually a human but it is clear in her aura that she is not one of his kind. Her graceful movements could even surpass those of his kind, and her charismatic face is an unforgettable one.

For how many years he suffered due to her absence. He tortured himself and locked himself up in his room. As part of the royal clan, he knew that many are disappointed but he doesn't care, after all, he knew that by the time he took interest to a human girl, all their respect were gone, but their fear only kept them from saying it straight on his face.

He is a member of the royal clan, beings who have unimaginable abilities and immortals who have blood that desired by vampires and other beings. Their blood is of importance for it can give partial immortality to those who drink it, not only than, it has other benefits. Those who drink it can be immortals as long as they continue the supply of blood.

The royals are of the highest chain in the monster world. They command a great deal of power but of course, their existence, like to other monsters are not known to humans. They might go with them without the humans knowing they are with beings whom they only thought as legends and the like.

And now, all of his sufferings are simply gone by an instant as he is looking at her from a distance. It is really her. The gentle wind caressing her hair and he frowned, he remembered how long it was a long time ago, but now, it was only by the length of her chin but her beauty never changed and the smile she wore as she talked with the girl beside her is still the smile he remembered.

He felt nervous and wanted to approach her but he knew she does not remember him. He thought bitterly as all he could do was stare from afar.

"Don't tell me you'll just going to watch?" Ishida asked his friend, "when I know you're dying to take her in your arms."

"I will have to start again Ishida." He replied, "Do you know the basic information about her?" he asked.

"I know you're going to ask so I made one from the investigator that I asked. Here." Ishida handed Ichigo some papers.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"You're welcome. But be careful, we still don't know who was responsible the last time." His friend murmured.

"Yeah, I count on you then."

A small smile just appeared on Ishida's face in understanding then he suddenly frowned, "Take it seriously, don't toy at it like the last time."

* * *

**Note: **

**I got some of the idea here from the manga, Princess Resurrection, I'm a fan of the said manga :D**

**To the reviews, faves and alerts, thank you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:**

**Hi there lovely readers! Thank you for those reviews and those who added this story to their list of faves/alerts. :)**

**Off with the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Rukia blushed. She felt embarrassed as she stared to the man standing right in front of her. He was just so handsome. Aristocratic features, warm amber eyes, and a tall build. The only thing which seemed imperfect was the color of his hair. It indeed attracted attention but by simply looking at the man, you'll know he's not someone to be messed up with.

He offered his hand and she took it. She shivered as she realized how warm his hand was despite the chilly weather. They bumped a while ago and she knew she's the one at fault as she was walking without giving attention to her surroundings.

His gentle eyes landed on her and her heart leaped, there was something familiar with the way he looked at her though she can't fathom how.

He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes which even made his handsome visage more attractive, "I apologize miss."

"Ah, no, I mean it was my fault." Rukia mumbled and silently cursed herself, after all, she's not the type who mumble.

He chuckled, "I'm Ichigo by the way, what's yours miss?" he asked.

Rukia's heart tightened. A wave of nausea suddenly passed her. Ichigo? Why does it sounds so familiar? But then again, she knew she never met this guy. Her breath hitched. No, it can't be.

And before Rukia could think any further, she was met by darkness. She felt herself falling and gentle yet strong arms supported her weight.

* * *

"Really Ichigo, the first time you met in this time and you made her faint? Literally." Ishida commented as they were waiting outside the door.

"I have no idea why she suddenly fainted on me, I only asked for her name then she fainted." Ichigo replied, "I don't really understand humans at all,"

"And yet you fell with one." Ishida adjusted his eyeglasses.

He glared at Ishida as he spoke again, "I hope she's not sick."

Ishida pursed his lips and it was not unnoticed by Ichigo. "What is it Ishida?"

"To be honest, there is something I didn't tell you." His friend replied.

"The suspense is killing me." Ichigo merely mumbled.

"It is serious Ichigo."

"Then how about you simply tell it to me then? You know I hate a riddle's way of saying things."

"It's about Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "I'm listening."

Ishida inhaled deeply, "I found out that she's sick."

"Wh-what?!"

Ishida's head tilted to the side, clearly avoiding his friend's gaze, "I withheld this information until I confirmed it. And I just found out a while ago,"

Ichigo inhaled deeply, "So even in this time she can't escape her sickness huh?"

"Maybe you can convince her this time." Ishida merely smiled as if trying to lift up the atmosphere but obviously failed to do it.

"I hope so." Ichigo bowed his head, "And if not, maybe I'll trick her into obeying."

"That's… harsh."

"There are some gentle ways."

"Forget it Kurosaki. I know you don't have the heart to do that, you obey her like it's the law."

"Last name basis again? Well, you'll experience it when you'll fall in love."

"..."

"You let me win? That's unlikely of you." Ichigo replied.

"I did fell in love."

"Oh yeah, to Inoue." Ichigo studied his friend, "Right?"

Ishida just rolled his eyes then the doctor came out and both of them stilled as they waited.


End file.
